movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens vs. Predator (video game)
Aliens vs. Predator is a science-fiction first person shooter video game, it was released in 2010. PLOT Marine As a Marine, the game starts out above the planet, with the Marines squads on two separate ships, one of which is identified as the USS Marlow. The Marines have been given orders for a combat drop. When the Predators' ship comes out of cloak and destroys the Marlow, Major Van Zandt directs the surviving shuttle to land. The player Marine, dubbed "Rookie", is knocked out during the drop, and regains consciousness in the heart of the chaos itself. At Corporal Tequila's direction, Rookie is sent to several parts of the wrecked human colony with the purpose of getting systems back online to locate all the surviving Marines, especially Major Van Zandt. However, the Major is discovered cocooned, forcing Rookie to shoot him. Moving further into the newly established hive within the refinery, Rookie encounters the Alien Queen and sets her on fire, ultimately killing her in an explosion with help from Tequila. Going through the swamp, Rookie is contacted by Tequila, on-board a drop ship to pick him up, but the ship comes under fire from an unknown assailant and crashes before a rescue can be made. The now-stranded Rookie receives the assistance of the colony's Administrator, Katya, from the Weyland-Yutani group originally sent to investigate the pyramid. Following Katya's instruction, Rookie is able to locate other survivors throughout the ruins and fight and kill a Predator before finally rescuing Tequila herself. Tequila asks the Rookie to shoot her but Katya informs him that if Rookie could get her to the research lab, Katya could perform surgery on Tequila to extract the Chestburster from her. Weyland finds out about this during the procedure and cuts the power to prevent Katya from trying to remove the Alien from Tequila and is forced to put her into a stasis capsule to prevent the Alien from hatching and killing her. With their dropship and the Marlow destroyed, Rookie is informed by Katya, after finding out that she was an android, that Weyland has his own dropship and a personal datapad with vital information on it that cannot be left behind. Rookie goes below the facility to confront Weyland himself in order to acquire his datapad and use it to recall Weyland's personal dropship, getting himself, Tequila, and Katya off the planet and in the process revealing the Weyland who was on the base was an android the entire time. Rookie, Tequila, and Katya are then seen in cryo-sleep on-board the dropship, which is traveling to Weyland's personal cruiser, which is in orbit around the planet, while the pilot uploads the datapad's contents to Weyland's cruiser's computer. Weyland is then delighted to learn that Tequila's chestburster is secure, and to receive the contents of the datapad: the location of the Xenomorph homeworld. [[Xenemorph (Alien)|'Alien']] As an Alien, the game starts out in a laboratory, where humans are being kept imprisoned. As one of them wakes up, a chestburster emerges from another subject, killing him, and soon after, another kills him too. As scientists enter the room to collect the specimens, they find that "Specimen 6" is missing. A Chestburster then emerges from the victim's mouth, rather than the containment tube, and as a result the room is gassed by head scientist Doctor Groves, killing the two scientists. However, Mr. Weyland himself prevents the death of the creature, impressed with the chestburster's cunning, and tells Groves to assign the creature to a special program. Soon after, once Specimen 6 is fully grown, during an observation of its abilities, it is told by its Queen, which is also imprisoned, to escape, but it is gassed and recaptured. As Mr. Weyland opens the door to ancient ruins built by the Predator species' ancestors, the structure emits a beam of light that disables the local human colony's systems, also releasing Specimen 6's restraints, allowing it to escape. Specimen 6 releases the other Aliens and the queen. Once free, the Aliens go to the colony and the nearby refinery, where they begin to multiply through Facehuggers. The Alien Queen establishes a hive in the refinery and the Aliens become dormant until the arrival of the Marines. After the Marines' arrival, Specimen 6 begins to kill Marines and disable the human colony's systems. While on its mission, it eventually finds itself at the ruins Mr. Weyland opened, where it and other Aliens encounter a group of Predators, which they immediately battle and kill. An Elite Predator appears and battles Specimen 6, who weakens it to the point that a Facehugger is able to attach itself to it. As Specimen 6 returns to the Hive through the jungle, it stops and is physically stunned as it sees the refinery is on fire, and senses that the Queen is trapped in the fire set by the Colonial Marine "Rookie," (as seen in the Marines Campaign) and died in an explosion. As it goes into shock, Mr. Weyland and a few combat androids discover Specimen 6, and on Weyland's request, they capture it. They take the captured Specimen 6 off-world to an orbiting ship, where Number 6 kills the crew, and escapes. It is shown that Specimen 6 opened a vent and began to build a hive in the ventilation system. It is then shown that Specimen 6 has metamorphosed into a new Alien Queen. 'Predator' As a Predator, the game starts in the jungles, where a "youngblood" is proving himself to be elite. Once the trials are complete, the player character is assigned the rank of Elite, and dispatched with a group of other Predators to a planet to investigate a distress call, sent by one of the Youngbloods, from another planet (BG 386). On arriving at BG 386, the Predator ship destroys the orbiting Marine ship, the USS Marlow, and launches the Elites to the planet's surface. On the planet, the character finds one of the dead Youngbloods, and sets it's wristbracer to self destruct in order to keep the humans from discovering their technology. The player character is told to make trophies of humans on account of their intrusion on the planet, which is one of their ancient, and therefore sacred hunting grounds for Xenemorphs, or Aliens. The player goes on to infiltrate the Colonial Marine's forward base in the colony, disabling the systems and releasing the Xenomorphs into the open. The Predator infiltrates the Refinery, and finds the Alien Queen already killed by Rookie, the Marine from the Marine campaign. The Predator enters the ruins after escaping the refinery and finds the mask of an ancient and legendary Predator. Replacing his own with this mask, the character gains the ability to see and target Aliens in the dark as well as holes and crevices from where they can hide. The mask plays back holographic scenes from many years back celebrating the Predators' first victory over the Aliens. It is at this point the player is instructed to find a certain artifact of high importance to the Predators - an ancient wristbracer. Venturing through the ruins, the player character finds stranded Colonial Marines and more Aliens. Reaching an ancient combat arena, the Elite battles a new Alien Queen and some of her Alien warriors. When the player defeats her, the Predator acquires a Combi-stick, a spear-like weapon that can be thrown while maintaining the thrower's cloaking. The Elite then infiltrates the lab Weyland-Yutani built around the Predators pyramid and searches for the wristbracer stolen by the human colonists for research. The player character has its first encounter with the corporation's combat androids. Weyland attempts to capture the Elite for live experimentation, but fails to capture him. The player successfully acquires the wristbracer, and makes it to the tomb. The character is then informed the wrist bracer is to be used to wipe out the entire tomb, as its sanctity had been violated by the humans, and to purge the stain on the Predator's history.